Tomat Kecilku
by Author PHP
Summary: Sasuke adalah murid baru di Konoha International Senior High School. Tujuannya pindah ke KISHS adalah untuk mencari dan bertemu sahabat lamanya yang dulu pindah dari Oto ke Konoha. Ketika sudah bertemu, Sasuke terkejut setegah mati melihat perubahan fisik pada sahabat lamanya. Bagaimanakah dengan kisah mereka selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1: Sakura?

Tomat Kecilku

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, typo, diksi payah, EYD hancur, ide pasaran, abal, dan alur gaje**

**IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!**

.

SUMMARY: Sasuke adalah murid baru di Konoha International Senior High School. Tujuannya pindah ke KISHS adalah untuk mencari dan bertemu sahabat lamanya yang dulu pindah dari Oto ke Konoha. Ketika sudah bertemu, Sasuke terkejut setegah mati melihat perubahan fisik pada sahabat lamanya. Bagaimanakah dengan kisah mereka selanjutnya?

.

.

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Ingin pindah ke Konoha seorang diri?"tanya pemuda dengan berambut panjang dengan ikatan ditengkuknya bertanya kepada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"balas pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut

"Walau bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah _baka-otouto_ku tersayang"ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pelan kepala adiknya _"Kau bilang kalau 'dia' adalah sahabatmu, tapi dari tatapanmu kau itu mencintainya kan?" _batin Itachi bertanya tersenyum sendiri

"Kau kenapa _baka-aniki_?"tanya Sasuke

"Tak apa. Tidurlah, kau harus berangkat besok"ucap Itachi sambil keluar kamar adiknya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apa kau masih ingat aku?"gumam Sasuke sambil bernostalgia

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hihihi... Sasuke-kun lucu deh, sini-sini!"seru gadis kecil berambut pink mengibaskan tangannya tanda kemari kepada anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yang disuruh untuk mendekat justru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan_

"_Wajahmu itu jangan datar-datar dong. Bisa-bisa kayak tembok. Hihihi... ayo! Paman dan bibi sudah memanggil kita untuk makan malam!"seru gadis itu lagi sambil menyeret anak laki-laki itu kesebuah villa_

_._

"_Kenapa makanmu itu sedikit sekali?"tanya anak laki-laki tersebut mengeryit heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang makannya hanya sedikit_

"_Aku harus menjaga bentuk dan berat badanku supaya tidak terlalu gemuk dan tidak terlalu kurus"balas gadis pink itu sambil makan makanan penutupnya_

"_Setelah ini kalian ingin melakukan kegiatan apa?"tanya wanita yang bernama Haruno Mebuki kepada dua bocah dihadapannya_

"_Tidur"balas Sasuke sigkat_

"_Entahlah. Hei Sasuke-kun! Kalau habis makan itu jangan langsung tidur. Nanti badanmu gemuk loh..."ucap Sakura menggoda sahabat kecilnya_

"_Badanku tidak akan gemuk. Karena aku juga rajin olah raga"sombong Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagunya_

"_Huuh... benar-benar sombong"Sakura hanya mencibir perkataan Sasuke_

_._

_._

_Ketika sudah sampai dirumahnya masing-masing, Sasuke mengeryit heran saat melihat barang-barang keluarga Haruno dipindahkan ke sebuah mobil truk besar yang ada dirumah Haruno tersebut. Awalnya Sasuke tidak memusingkan hal itu karena ini sudah terlalu malam untuk memikirkannya, akhirnya ia memilih tidur untuk menjelang hari esok_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun! Sakura mencarimu tuh!"seru Mikoto dari lantai bawah memanggil anaknya_

"_Iya bu! Tunggu sebentar!"balas Sasuke lagi_

_Sasuke keluar rumahnya, lagi-lagi ia mengeryit heran saat Sakura sedang membawa ransel dan mengenakan kemeja biru dilipat sampai siku dan mengenakan jeans hitam melekat dikakinya. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura itu gadis tomboy. "Tapi kenapa barang-barangnya harus dibawa dan dan dia juga mengenakan ransel?"kira-kira begitulah yang Sasuke pikirkan_

"_Sakura!"panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya_

"_Ah... ohayou Sasuke-kun!"sapa Sakura_

"_Kau mau kemana?"heran Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung berhambur kepelukan Sasuke "Hiks... hiks..."isak Sakura menangis dibahu Sasuke_

"_Hei! Kau kenapa?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura berkali-kali_

"_Hiks... hiks... a-aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan pindah ke Konoha"Sakura masih terisak_

"_A-APA?!"Sasuke shock mendengar pernyataan Sakura "Ka-kapan kau akan berangkat?"tanya Sasuke menahan isak tangis_

"_Ha-hari ini. Makanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal"ucap Sakura sendu_

"_Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap disini bersamaku!"cegah Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura erat_

"_Aku juga inginnya begitu bersamamu. Tapi, keadaan ini sulit untuk dicegah. Ayahku pindah kerja dan mendapat kerja baru di Konoha. Jadi terpaksa juga aku harus ikut"isak Sakura masih menangis_

_Mikoto dan Mebuki yang melihat sepasang remaja tersebut saling berpelukan merasa tak tega_

"_Kau lihat Mebuki. Hanya karena Sakura pindah ke Konoha, Sasuke jadi melupakan harga dirinya dan menangis dipelukan Sakura"ucap Mikoto sendu menatap putranya_

"_Ternyata benar kata Itachi, cinta mereka begitu kuat walau mereka mencoba menutupinya sebagai sahabat"gumam Mebuki. Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti_

"_Sasuke, Sakura juga harus mendapat kehidupan baru lagi. Kalian kan masih bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya"ucap Mebuki sambil mengelus bocah raven berusia 14 tahun tersebut. Sasuke memandang sendu gadis pink yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir_

"_Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi"ucap Sakura segera menjauhi Sasuke_

_SREET_

_CUP_

_Namun sebelum Sakura berlari, Sasuke lebih dulu menarik tangan Sakura dan melumatnya membuat 4 orang dewasa dan 1 remaja yang lebih tua dari mereka membulatkan mata. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura lembut dibalas juga oleh Sakura dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Setiap hari aku akan selalu menghubungimu"ucap Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura. Dapat Sasuke rasakan juga Sakura mengangguk kecil tanda menganggapi_

_._

_._

_Setelah Sakura pergi dari sisinya, dia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Sakura lagi selama dua tahun. Kemanakah Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku? Aku sangat merindukannya. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Sasuke_

_END FLASHBACK_

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana Sasuke-kun"nasihat Mikoto sambil terus mengelap air matanya

"Ibu jangan menangis. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik disana"balas Sasuke sambil mengelap air mata ibunya menggunakan kedua jempolnya

"Jangan lupa makan yang banyak, baka-otouto!"ucap Itachi sambil menepuk surai raven milik Sasuke

"Aku akan selalu mengingat janjimu agar Sakura nantinya menjadi menantuku"ucap Fugaku tegas

"Ayah tidak usah khawatir"balas Sasuke tersenyum

"_Bagi penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Konoha, segera mempersiapkan diri. Diulangi, bagi penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Konoha, segera mempersiapkan diri"_suara dari petugas itu membuat pembicaraan keluarga Uchiha itu terhenti

"Aku harus pergi"ucap Sasuke datar

"Hiks... hiks... jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sering-seringlah mengirim kabar"Mikoto masih sesenggukan seolah tidak ingin berjauhan dari putra bungsunya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat semua anggota keluarganya sangat menyayanginya

.

.

"Hei! Aku dengar ada anak baru disini?"

"Benarkah. Kau tahu dari siapa?"

"Tadi saat aku mau kekelas, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ucapan guru-guru ada murid baru pindahan dari Oto. Dan sepertinya masuk kekelas XII-A"

"Benarkah? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu"

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening saat guru berambut perak melawan gravitasi masuk kelas dengan diikuti pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan anggota baru dikelas ini. Perkenalkan namamu"ucap guru ber-name tag Hatake Kakashi tersebut

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke dari Oto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"ucap Sasuke singkat

"Hn. Kau akan duduk dengan Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze, angkat tanganmu"balas Kakashi. Sasuke segera menghempaskan bokongnya disebelah tepat duduk Naruto yang kosong

"Salam kenal kawan! Jadi kau seorang Uchiha ya? Apakah kau ini adik dari Uchiha Itachi?"tanya Naruto

"Hn"respon Sasuke singkat

"Ish... ternyata semua Uchiha itu memanglah mempunyai sifat dingin"

"Hn"gumam Sasuke _"Aku merasa tidak yakin kau bersekolah disini"_batin Sasuke gelisah

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mekan dikantin bersama teman barunya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet pink. _Tunggu, pink? _Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kalau pemilik siluet pink itu belok kanan. Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Naruto

"Hei tunggu!"seru Sasuke kepada seorang gadis yang berjalan didepannya. Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menyerukannya _"Ini Sakura? Mana mungkin Sakura menjadi seperti ini?"_pikir Sasuke "Kau, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gadis itu berbalik kearahnya. Dan ingin sekali mata dan jantung Sasuke melompat dari tempatnya. Perasaan senang bercampur terkejut

"Sakura?"tanya Sasuke memastikan sekali lagi

"Ya? Ada apa um... Uchiha-san? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"balas gadis tadi yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Sasuke

TBC

* * *

**Yo! Disini Dera bikin cerita baru lagi yang mungkin agak aneh. Kalau pengen tahu kenapa Sasuke terkejut disini, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya.**

**Akhir kata...**

**R.E.A.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E !.!.!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia?

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur,terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

**.**

**.**

_Saat ini Sasuke sedang makan dikantin bersama teman barunya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet pink. Tunggu, pink? Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kalau pemilik siluet pink itu belok kanan. Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Naruto_

"_Hei tunggu!"seru Sasuke kepada seorang gadis yang berjalan didepannya. Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menyerukannya "Ini Sakura? Mana mungkin Sakura menjadi seperti ini?"pikir Sasuke "Kau, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gadis itu berbalik kearahnya. Dan ingin sekali mata dan jantung Sasuke melompat dari tempatnya. Perasaan senang bercampur terkejut_

"_Sakura?"tanya Sasuke memastikan sekali lagi_

"_Ya? Ada apa um... Uchiha-san? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"balas gadis tadi yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Sasuke_

..

Setelah itu, kesadaran Sasuke perlahan menghilang, dan Sasuke merasa dia... seperti jatuh disebuah tomat rakasasa (?). Ingatannya berputar pada 4 tahun yang lalu, disaat dirinya bersama sahabat pink nya tengah bermain dikebun tomat dan mendapatkan tomat yang paling besar lalu memakannya bersama. Setelah itu, kesadaran Sasuke menghilang sepenuhnya

.

.

"Uh..."terdengar suara leguhan diruang UKS. Terlihat sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang menempati UKS tersebut

"Kau sudah sadar?"tanya gadis pink pada pemuda yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya

"Um... ya, sepertinya"balas pemuda itu dengan suara yang lirih yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"balas gadis pink itu "Tadi, kenapa kau pingsan?"

"Itu karena... oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi denganmu Sakura?!"seru pemuda itu terkejut menatap gadis pink yang dipanggil Sakura tadi. Sakura hanya heran dengan sikap pemuda didepannya

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kau seperti sudah lama mengenalku, memangnya kita ini pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"heran Sakura dengan tingkah laku pemuda didepannya. Dan Sasuke sangat berharap kalau ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dikepalnya dan membuatnya amnesia

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Membuat seluruh siswa KISHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Terdapat sosok pemuda pantat ay-uups- berambut pantat ayam sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang bagai itik kehilangan induknya

"Sakura!"seru pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut dari kejauhan

"Lho? Uchiha-san?"bingung Sakura

"Kita harus bicara"jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-san' tadi

.

.

Sasuke menyeret Sakura kebalkon atas yang sepi

"Kau kenapa sih? Tadi pingsan melihatku, sekarang justru menyeretku?"tanya Sakura heran

"Kau... kau benar Sakura?"tanya Sasuke

"Iya! Kau bisa baca kan? Baca saja pada name tag ku!"seru Sakura kesal

"Kenapa tubuhmu menjadi gemuk seperti ini?"heran Sasuke. Emosi Sakura sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, dengan emosi pula, dia bicara "Aku ini tidak gemuk! Tapi montok! Kau tahu?! Montok!"

"_Heh? Dengan tubuh gemuk ini kau sebut montok?"_batin Sasuke sweatdrop

"Kenapa kau terus mendelik padaku?!"ketus Sakura tak suka

"Memangnya siapa yang mendelik padamu?"heran Sasuke

"Tentu saja kau!"tuding Sakura sambil mengacungkan jarinya kearah hidung Sasuke "Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa?"tanya Sakura yang memang sudah bisa mengatur emosinya

"Apa kau melupakanku?"tanya Sasuke dengan mimik serius

"Memangnya kau siapa? Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"tanya Sakura

"Kenapa kau melupakan aku?!"tanya Sasuke marah

"Aku tidak mengenal siapa kau sebenarnya!"jawab Sakura dengan perasaan yang membuncah

"Padahal, kita hanya berpisah 4 tahun. Tapi kenapa kau sudah melupakanku?"tanya Sasuke lirih

"Hei! Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Tidak perlu mengaku-ngaku!"seru Sakura

"Lihat ini Sakura!"seru Sasuke sambil menunjukan foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang diambil 5 tahun yang lalu "Kau ingat? Ini aku, dan ini kau"lanjutnya

"I-itu aku?"Sakura menatap foto yang ada digenggaman Sasuke dengan tatapan horror. Tangannya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink dengan tubuh ramping yang sedang dirangkul dengan pemuda emo disebelah kanannya

"Tentu saja ini kau"jawab Sasuke lembut

**DEG**

"Akh!"erangan begitu saja keluar dari bibir Sakura

"Sakura?! Kau kenapa?"Sasuke merasa panik saat Sakura mendudukan dirinya lalu menjambak sendiri rambutnya

"Akh! Sakit! Sakit sekali rasanya!"keluh Sakura disertai isak tangis yang membuat hati Sasuke merasa tersayat

"A-apanya yang sakit Sakura? Katakan padaku! Bagian mana yang sakit?!"panik. itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke

"Akh! Hiks... hiks... Sakit"karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu memeluk Sakura. Mengusap pelan punggungnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan bagi gadis itu

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan dahi Sakura yang berkeringat

"Ini dimana?"tanya Sakura sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"Di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan, aku meminta bantuan murid lain untuk membawamu kemari"jawab Sasuke seadanya. Karena tidak mungkin juga dia sendirian mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang tergolong jumbo ini

"Aku mau pulang"ucap Sakura lalu memakai kacamata frame nya

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang"jawab Sasuke

"Tidak, aku mau pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula, kita baru hari ini bertemu"balas Sakura lalu turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari UKS

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu?"gumam Sasuke sendirian

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menyeret Sakura kebalkon atas sekolah

"Sebenarnya, ada apa sih? Dari kemarin, kau terus menyeretku?"tanya Sakura yang masih ketus pada Sasuke

"Aku ingin kita berteman"jawab Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hah?"Sakura cengo _"Disekolah sebesar ini, baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengajakku kenalan"_

"Iya, kita berteman. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, biasa dipanggil Sasuke, berasal dari kelas XII-A. Sekarang, kenalkan dirimu"ucap Sasuke

"Um... Haruno Sakura, biasa dipanggil Sakura, berasal dari kelas XII-B"jawab Sakura malu-malu

"Sekarang kita berteman!"seru Sasuke disertai cengiran yang bertengger diwajahnya _"Ayo! Katakan 'aku mau berteman denganmu!' aku rela mengesampingkan egoku untuk menyengir kuda padamu"_

"Um... yah, aku ingin berteman denganmu"jawab Sakura malu-malu

"YES!"seru Sasuke kegirangan

"Um... Uchiha-san?"Sakura ingin bertanya

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san. Panggil saja aku Sasuke, Sasuke-kun juga boleh. Bahkan aku sangat berharap bisa dipanggil Sasuke-kun olehmu"jawab Sasuke

*BLUSH*pipi Sakura memerah lantaran dirinya disarankan memanggil teman pertamanya ini dengan sufiks-kun-

"Ah.. haha... S-sa-sasuke-kun? Bolehkah aku bertanya?"tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"Ya? Ada apa?"heran Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Asal kau tahu saja, kau adalah teman pertamaku selama aku bersekolah disini"jelas Sakura. Sakura sangat berharap bahwa pertanyaannya yang tadi tidak membuat Sasuke membatalkan hubungan pertemanan dengan dirinya

"Kenapa? Semua orang boleh berteman. Lagipula, sepertinya kau menarik"jawab Sasuke seadanya. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona saat dibilang 'menarik' oleh Sasuke

"Hari sudah sore. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"ucap Sasuke lalu menyeret Sakura ketempat parkiran khusus murid

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini Gallardo milik Sasuke lalu langsung tancap gas keluar dari gerbang sekolah

"Boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?"tanya Sasuke

"Diperumahan The Sun blok H no. 51"jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut lalu menuju rumah Sakura

.

.

"Disini?"tanya Sasuke masih ragu menunjuk rumah mungil berwarna putih dengan cat kuning, pagar yang dicat perak dan tanaman-tanaman hias disekelilingnya yang menambah kesan sejuk diperumahan itu

"Ayo masuk!"ajak Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk

**CKLEK**

"Tadaima!"seru Sakura ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Okaeri"jawab seorang wanita berumur kepala empat sambil berjalan menunduk karena membersihkan celemeknya yang sedikit kotor. Manik Sasuke membulat sempurna saat wanita itu adalah sahabat dari ibunya

"Bibi Mebuki?!"seru Sasuke

"Oh.. astaga! Nak Sasuke!"seru wanita yang dipanggil bibi Mebuki yang tak kalah terkejutnya. Lalu Mebuki menyentuh wajah Sasuke menggunakan telapak tangannya "Ternyata benar ini kau! Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu disana?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja bi"jawab Sasuke yang memang sudah meyakini kalau Sakura dihadapannya adalah sahabat masa kecil Sasuke

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"Sakura merasa heran karena dirinya diacuhkan. Dan apa-apaan itu, kalau ibunya memang sudah mengenal Sasuke

"I-iya, dia adalah anak dari sahabat ibu dan..."ucapan Mebuki terpotong saat Sakura bicara "Sudahlah, itu memang urusan ibu" lalu menghilang dibalik tikungan

"Aku buatkan teh dulu ya"tawar Mebuki. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang diruang tamu tersebut. Ada foto Sakura yang memakai seragam KISHS, foto saat Sakura sedang makan es krim, saat penerimaan rapor disekolah, lalu foto yang terakhir adalah foto keluarga dengan lengkap. Tapi, dimanakah ayah Sakura, lalu kenapa tidak ada foto Sakura bersama dirinya? Apa itu ia pajang dikamanya?

"Ini teh nya"ucap Mebuki membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke

"Ah iya, terimakasih"balas Sasuke "Bi, boleh aku tahu, kenapa badan Sakura, um... aku tidak enak mengatakannya"ragu Sasuke

"Kenapa? Katakan saja"jawab Mebuki

"Kenapa badan Sakura gemuk seperti itu bi? Lalu, dimanakah paman Kizashi?"tanya Sasuke

"Sewaktu kami ke Konoha, pesawat yang kami tumpangi terjadi kecelakaan. Suamiku tewas ditempat. Tapi lain halnya dengan kami"jelas Mebuki memberikan jeda. Sasuke hanya melotot tak percaya saat sahabat ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan

"Aku dan Sakura dibawa kerumah sakit. Pada saat itu, kondisi kami sudah terluka parah. Tapi beruntung, dokter menangani kami dengan cepat. Waktu itu, aku masih tidak terima atas kehilangan suamiku. Tapi, Tuhan menambahku beban yang lain begitu mendengar keadaan Sakura. Kata dokter, terjadi benturan keras dikepala Sakura sehingga membuatnya... amnesia"jelas Mebuki

"A-apa?! Amnesia?!"

..

TBC

..

**A/N: Hanya karena kesamaan kata, alur, dan jalan cerita dari fic ini dengan fic lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa saya meng-copas fic orang lain**

**..**

**Yosh! Chap 2 telah Dera update!**

**Kayaknya yang terakhirnya agak aneh ya... di chap depan, Dera bakal jelasin apa hubungan amnesia nya Sakura sama badan gemuknya Sakura. Jadi, gk usah risau... ^_^**

**Dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan**

**Ok, thanks to:**

**NikeLagi: nih, udh terjawab kenapa Saku manggil Sasuke 'Uchiha-san'**

**suket alang alang: thanks, ini udh lanjut**

**caesarpuspita: hampir benar kak! Udh dteng nih, lanjutannya**

**mii-chanchan2: ini udh lanjut, tapi Dera gk bisa kilat **

**JessicaStephanie: karena campuran dari lemak! :v *digilingSakura***

**sofi asat: sudah datang... :D**

**hanazono yuri: pesanan anda siap! **

Sarika**: udh lanjut nih kak, tinggal tancap gas... :v**

**Yosh! Sekali lagi terimakasih... dan dimohon REVIEW KALIAN...**


	3. Chapter 3: Oi! Tomat!

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku dan Sakura dibawa kerumah sakit. Pada saat itu, kondisi kami sudah terluka parah. Tapi beruntung, dokter menangani kami dengan cepat. Waktu itu, aku masih tidak terima atas kehilangan suamiku. Tapi, Tuhan menambahku beban yang lain begitu mendengar keadaan Sakura. Kata dokter, terjadi benturan keras dikepala Sakura sehingga membuatnya... amnesia"_

"_A-apa?! Amnesia?!"_

.

.

"Bibi tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan namun wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran

"Bibi tidak bohong nak, itu memang terjadi. Hiks... hiks... sekarang bibi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memulihkan kembali ingatan Sakura" isak Mebuki sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mencoba mengelus bahu Mebuki guna sedikit menenangkannya

"Biarkan aku yang memulihkan kembali ingatan Sakura, bi" jawab Sasuke yakin

"Apa kau yakin? Bibi yakin, itu pasti sangat sulit mengingat sifat keras kepalanya" ujar Mebuki

"Aku akan berusaha. Oh iya, tadi bibi belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa badan Sakura, ehm... bisa menjadi gemuk seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih saja penasaran

"Hah... semenjak Sakura terserang amnesia, semuanya berubah. Dulu, hobinya adalah berolah raga dan tidak mau makan terlalu banyak maupun terlalu sedikit. Tapi sekarang, itu semua terbalik, hobi Sakura saat ini adalah makan dan dia tidak suka berolah raga, itu sebabnya tubuhnya menjadi gemuk seperti itu. Dan Sakura pernah mengeluh padaku kalau melihat wujud dirinya dulu, kepalanya akan sakit bahkan tak jarang sampai pingsan. Oleh sebab itu, aku menyembunyikan semua foto wujud dirinya sewaktu dulu" jawab Mebuki lirih

"_Oh... jadi, itu sebabnya, Sakura mengeluh sakit kepala bahkan sampai pingsan karena setelah melihat foto wujud dirinya dahulu?"_

.

.

"Kemarin, apa yang ibu bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sebelum meneguk satu gelas susu yang dipegangnya itu

"Ah... itu, ibu hanya bertanya bagaimana kabar keluarganya, hanya itu saja" balas Mebuki sambil menyusun piring-piring kotor itu lalu membawanya ke-wastafel untuk mencucinya

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Biar aku saja yang buka" ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu tersebut "Lho? Sasuke-kun?" heran Sakura

"Hai... Sakura!" sapa Sasuke

"Oh... hai juga. Masuk dulu" Sakura mempersilahkan supaya Sasuke masuk kerumahnya

"Siapa Saku?" tanya Mebuki "Oh... ternyata Sasuke-kun toh... ada apa juga nak?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput Sakura untuk pergi kesekolah bersamaku" jawab Sasuke santai

Pipi Sakura sedikit merona karena Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke sepertinya sudah bertindak duluan "Oh haha... kau terima saja Saku... sana gih!"

"Ta-tapi..." Sakura juga terlihat mulai protes tapi sudah dipotong duluan oleh Mebuki "Bukankah kalian berteman? Lagipula Sasuke-kun itu anaknya baik kok"

"Ba-baiklah" Sakura hanya pasrah saja. Sementara Sasuke dan Mebuki tersenyum mendengarnya

.

.

"Kau terlihat murung. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat dua sepasang manusia tersebut sudah masuk kedalam mobil

"Ah... bukan apa-apa" jawab Sakura

"Oi... Tomat!" ujar Sasuke

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tomat?" tanya Sakura heran

"Tentu saja kau" jawab Sasuke

"Apa?! Enak saja! Kau tahu kan namaku itu siapa?!" seru Sakura tak terima

"Ya... aku tahu. Kenapa aku memanggilmu Tomat? Karena bagiku kau adalah tomat kecil yang lucu. Tapi, kau tahu kan, jika orang lain memanggil temannya dengan panggilan berbeda itu berarti panggilan kesayangan" ujar Sasuke santai sambil terus memacu kecepatan mobilnya

*BLUSH*

Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar penuturan Sasuke

"Kau kenapa Tomat? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi lebar Sakura

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak apa-apa" kilah Sakura malu sambil menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari dahinya

"Hn" dengus Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura

.

.

"Yo! Tomat!" seru Sasuke dari kejauhan saat melihat Sakura keluar kelasnya

"Huuh!" dengus Sakura saat sadar dirinya dijadikan sebagai objek dikoridor kelasnya

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang lain. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, namun langkahnya terus menaiki tangga atas menuju atap. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas kasar namun tetap mengikutinya

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura ketus saat sudah sampai diatap sekolah

"Habisnya, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Huuh!" dengus Sakura sambil membuka kotak bento nya yang lumayan "Ummm... kau mau?" tawar Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menutup matanya sambil merasakan semilir angin

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Sasuke mengambil satu potong sushi sayuran "Ini enak, siapa yang membuat?"

"Ibu" jawab Sakura sambil terus memakan bekalnya

"Sekali-kali, buatlah hasil jerih payahmu sendiri. Aku ingin mencobanya" ucap Sasuke sambil terus mencomot tomat yang memang sudah disediakan

"Ba-baik, aku akan mencobanya, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura

Teet... Teet...

"Ah... bel masuk, tapi bekalnya belum habis" gerutu Sakura

"Aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya" ucap Sasuke mengambil tempura yang memang sudah disediakan

"Hehe... terimakasih" jawab Sakura cengengesan

"Sama-sama, Tomat" ujar Sasuke

"Huuh... Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku tomat sih?" tanya Sakura menggerutu

"Sudah aku bilang, bagi orang lain, kau mungkin seperti gumpalan daging bercampur lemak yang bisa berjalan. Tapi bagiku, kau hanyalah tomat kecil imut yang menggelinding" jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"Huuh..." dengus Sakura walau pipinya sedikit merona

.

.

Semua mata melirik kearah sepasang manusia yang berjalan beriringan. Ada yang mendengus malas, ada yang tak percaya, ada yang kecewa, ada yang iri, bahkan ada yang menatap sinis. Inilah dia, pasangan yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, Sasusaku! (prok-prok-prok#plak)

"Sasuke-kun? Aku merasa risih, semua orang melihat kita dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam" Sakura sedikit merengek pada Sasuke

"Biarkan saja" balas Sasuke acuh. Dan justru lengan kirinya merangkul pundak Sakura membuat gadis-gadis disana menjerit

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Aku tak relaaaaaa"

"Lepaskan gumpalan lemak itu Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura sedikit murung saat semua orang seolah-olah mengucilkannya. Tapi cemoohan itu terhenti saat Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada orang-orang yang sudah mencemooh Sakura-nya

.

.

Setelah sampai kerumah Sakura, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit tersipu _'Gentle sekali'_

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Nngg... Tidak ada" jawab Sakura

"Jam 7 malam, aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura lembut

"*BLUSH* Apa ini... kencan?" tanya Sakura ragu

"Hn, tentu saja" jawab Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya

Dikamarnya, Sakura terus senyum-senyum sendiri sesekali pipinya sedikit merona, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ibunya sudah masuk kedalam kamar dan terus memperhatikannya

"Hayooooo... anak ibu kenapa nih... daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Mebuki dengan suara menggoda

"Ah ibu... ehehe... a-anu" Sakura gugup mengatakannya

"Kenapa?" tanya Mebuki sambil memainkan rambut putrinya

"Jam 7 malam, Sasuke-kun akan menjemputku. Apakah ini kencan?"

"Ohoho... tentu saja sayang. Kau terima saja. Sekarang kau mandi dulu, nanti ibu siapkan gaunnya"

"Ummm..."

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya dicermin. Sesekali memutar badannya. Benarkah ini dia? Tidak banyak perubahan dari sebelumnya. Hanya mengenakan gaun putih gading dengan renda-renda kecil dibagian pinggang dan dibalut rompi berlengan panjang, rambutnya dijepit oleh jepit senada dengan rambutnya, dan wajah imutnya sedikit dipoles bedak bayi, lipgloss, dan kaca mata frame putihnya yang selalu dipakainya

"Kau sudah cantik, sayang" ucap Mebuki mengelus surai merah muda anaknya

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Itu Sasuke-kun sudah datang. Mari ibu antar" ucap Mebuki mengantar putrinya sampai kedepan pintu

"Selamat malam, bibi" sapa Sasuke sopan

"Selamat malam juga nak, jaga Sakura baik-baik ya. Antarkan Sakura kerumahnya sebelum jam 10 malam" balas Mebuki

"Pasti" jawab Sasuke yakin

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan gugup. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya

"Tomat?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil

"I-iya?" tanggap Sakura

"Ummm... kau... cantik" ujar Sasuke malu-malu

"*BLUSH* Termakasih. Kau juga... tampan" jawab Sakura malu-malu "Ki-kita... akan pergi kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut namun tatapannya tetap terarah pada jalanan ramai didepannya

..

TBC

..

**Hallo... ketemu lagi dengan Dera...**

**Akhirnya, walaupun waktu mepet, tapi sempetnya juga update cerita walau word nya sangaaaaat sedikit -_-. Dera juga update cerita ini sambil menggambar Batik Mega Mendung yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. Maafkan Dera kalau cerita nya mengecewakan, hanya ini yang bisa Dera lakukan, soalnya Dera gk suka dipaksa ^_^. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya...**

**Ok... Thanks to:**

**hanazono yuri: iya nih, udh lanjut**

**caesarpuspita: bisa jadi Saku lebih gemuk dari itu #ketawa nista *dijotosSakura***

**Wahyudxp: begitulah saya... makasih udah nge-kritik, Dera gk marah kok **

sasa cherryl (2)**: Makasih udh nyukain fic ini, penjelasannya pendek ya? Begitulah saya...**

Guest**: udah lanjut jut jutt**

**NikeLagi: udah next nih...**

**KireinaSan31: begitulah skenarionya, udh lanjut nih, cuman nanggung...**

**sakura uchiha stivani: bukan gendut, tapi montok... :v. Pesanan lanjutan sudah datang, silahkan dinikmati**

**Yosh! Thanks buat semua yang udh nge-review fic nya Dera. Semoga maaakin suka ^_^**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kencan?

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

**.**

**.**

"_Ummm... kau... cantik" ujar Sasuke malu-malu_

"_*BLUSH* Termakasih. Kau juga... tampan" jawab Sakura malu-malu "Ki-kita... akan pergi kemana?"_

"_Kemanapun kau mau" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut namun tatapannya tetap terarah pada jalanan ramai didepannya_

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan _Lykan Hypersport _silver nya diparkiran Konoha Park yang lumayan ramai

"Kau yakin kita kesini?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu

"Tentu, memangnya kau mau kemana? Aku tak akan keberatan" jawab Sasuke santai sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya

Keadaan Konoha Park pada malam minggu cukup ramai pengunjung membuat Sasuke terasa malas untuk datang ketempat ini, tapi demi Sakura? Apapun akan dia lakukan

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm... A-aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura gugup. Sasuk sedikit mendenguskan napasnya. Dulu, Sakura akan langsung menjawab ingin kemana jika sudah ditanya. Tapi yang sekarang? Boro-boro...

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Restoran Konoha Park yang ada disana? Katanya makanan disana lumayan enak" tawar Sasuke

"Mmmm... Bo-boleh deh" jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karena kebanyakan orang melihat kearahnya

'_Kenapa jadi aku yang meminta?'_

.

.

Gaya restoran tersebut terlihat sederhana namun terkesan mewah dengan keseluruhan bagiannya terbuat dari kayu, bunga-bunga pajangan dipasang didinding. Restoran ini juga tidak menggunakan penarangan seperti lampu, tapi menggunakan lilin-lilin merah yang ada disetiap dinding-dindingnya yang diberi jarak dan 3 buah lilin merah disetiap meja makannya dan persediannya

"Selamat datang" kata pelayan dekat pintu dengan ramah, Sakura membalas senyuman ramah itu

"Ini keren" puji Sakura saat masuk lebih dalam direstoran tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, pelayan yang lain memberikan buku menu pada Sasuke dan Sakura

"Uhm... aku ingin pesan sushi, teriyaki, brownies, dan es krim strawberry dicampur dengan vanilla late" ujar Sakura

'_Porsi makannya besar juga' _batin Sasuke sedikit ngeri, "Hn, jus tomat dan salad ekstra tomat" sambungnya sambil terus melihat Sakura yang sedang mengotak-atik hp nya

"Sushi, teriyaki, sashimi, brownies, es krim strawberry vanilla late, jus tomat, dan salad ekstra tomat" ujar pelayan tersebut sambil membaca ulang resep yang dipesan oleh sepasang manusia tersebut. "Ada lagi?" sambungnya

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan dan membuat pipi mereka merona malu

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu 15 menit" ujar pelayan itu lagi sambil melangkah pergi

Setelah pelayan pergi, sepasang manusia berbeda gender tersebut hanya diam tak bersuara. Sasuke memang pada dasarnya pendiam, memang terlihat biasa, namun berbeda jika didalamnya, sangat canggung. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia tidak mau diam sampai-samoai tubuh besarnya menyenggol orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf

"Pesanan datang. Selamat menikmati" ujar pelayan sambil menata tata letak makanannya

"Itadakimasu" ujar Sakura cepat sambil memakan makanan didepannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memakan makanannya setelah mengucapkan kata 'itadakimasu'

.

.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura selayaknya sepasang kekasih membuat Sakura merona sendiri

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil megeratkan genggamannya

"Aku ingin membeli permen kapas, bolehkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata memohon. Pipinya yang sudah chubby, tambah chubby saat dia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun luluh dengan tatapan memohon itu

"Yeay! Sasuke-kun baik deh!" seru Sakura girang, dengan tenaga monsternya, dia menarik lengan Sasuke sampai Sasuke terhuyung kedepan. Untung saja Sasuke tidak terjatuh karena dari awal dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Kalau jatuh, ya jatuhlah harga dirinya

"Ehm" Sasuke berdehem sendiri untuk menutupi rasa malunya, "Kau mau yang mana, Sakura?" tanya nya dengan suara bass yang mulai normal

"Yang ini boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk permen kapas yang berukuran sangat besar

Sasuke bingung, dengan canggung, dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Terserah kau saja" itulah jawabann yang Sasuke keluarkan. _'Bodoh! Bukankah kau ingin agar berat badan Sakura menurun?! Bukannya bertambah naik karena makanan manis itu!' _batin Sasuke berkecamuk

"Harganya hanya 138 yen saja karena kalian adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi" ujar penjual permen kapas

Sasuke menyerahkan uangnya dan menarik Sakura pergi

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ke rumah sakit berhantu" ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah sakit yang banyak dikunjungi orang

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menuju keruang pembelian tiketnya

.

.

Kini, giliran Sasusaku dan rombongan lainnya yang masuk. Suasana angker yang tercipta, membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding. Sakura menggelayut takut dilengan kiri Sasuke, dan tentu saja membuat pemuda itu girang sangat didalam hatinya

Ruang pertama yang dilewati, terdapat seperti meja resepsionis, namun tiba-tiba, muncul sosok hantu tanpa berkepala menggantung dihadapan pengunjung, membuat semua pengunjung berteriak ketakutan ataupun terkejut

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun, aku takut!" Sakura makin mempererat gelayutannya dengan setengah wajahnya dikuburkan dilengan Sasuke

"Hn, tak perlu takut jika ada aku, Saku" ucap Sasuke *agak* romatis sambil mengelus pelan surai Sakura

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang tadi menjadi tempat gelayutan Sakura, berpindah pada bahu Sakura untuk merangkulnya. Karena bahu Sakura yang lebar, telapak tangan Sasuke juga hanya sampai pada samping bahu kirinya

Melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit, entah kenapa Sakura merasa ini seperti rumah sakit jiwa, terdapat banyak sel-sel jeruji yang didalamnya terdapat seperti pasien yang sedang berteriak-teriak dalam bentuk boneka atau robot yang bisa bergerak

**Breeet**

"Kyaaaa"

Salah satu tangan boneka itu menjambak pelan rambut Sakura dari arah sebelah kiri dan membuat gadis itu berteriak. Sasuke terkejut dan segera menepis tangan boneka tersebut dari rambut _gadisnya _dan mengelus pelan surai rambut Sakura yang tadi menjadi sasaran jambakan

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sayang?" bahkan Sasuke menambahkan kata 'sayang' pada gadis yang sudah dicintainya sambil mengelus pipi Sakura

Seluruh pengunjung termasuk Sakura sendiri merona atas perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan 'Sayang' padanya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"A-a-aku t-tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura jujur

Mengabaikan sepasang manusia tersebut rombongan lainnya mulai maju untuk berpindah tempat, "Eh... Sasuke-kun, kita tertinggal!" seru Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke dengan tenaga monsternya mengikuti para rombongan didepannya

Sasuke hanya menggerutu sebal acara *agak* romantisnya terganggu

Dalam perjalanan pun, Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja bergandengan selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Telapak tangan Sasuke sudah mulai basah karena keringat yang Sakura hasilkan. Dengan usil, Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura dan memakai acara meniup telinga Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu kegelian

"Hihihi... hentikan Sasuke-kun. Geli...!" Sakura menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dan melepaskan rangkulannya

Semua orang yang ada disana menganggap bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang unik

"Mereka mesra sekali ya?"

"Iya, unik"

"Tapi, gadisnya gemuk. Jadi kelihatan jelek"

"Gadisnya cantik kok. Laki-lakinya juga tampan"

"Serasi"

"Tapi itu tidak cocok"

"Si atletis dengan si gemuk"

Bisik-bisik memenuhi rumah sakit berhantu itu. Sakura merasa sedikit murung atas pembicaraan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Sasuke yang merasakan hal itu men-deathglare semua orang yang sudah menghina Sakura-nya

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita naik roller coaster yah..." ajak Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah selesai permainan rumah sakit berhantu tersebut

"Ck! Aku takut setelah itu kau akan muntah, Saku" ujar Sasuke cemas. Ya, dia cemas dengan tubuh Sakura yang tergolong jumbo itu nantinya akan muntah setelah dirasa perutnya dikocok

"Aku tidak akan muntah, percayalah Sasuke-kun. Mungkin, kau saja yang takut karena pasti akan muntah" cibir Sakura

"Aku tidak akan muntah!" tolak Sasuke. Yang benar saja! Seorang Uchiha sepertinya akan muntah hanya setelah naik roller coaster? Tch! Sasuke mendecih dalam hati merasa harga dirinya diturunkan oleh gadis gempal seperti Sakura

"Baik-baik, ayo sekalian beli tiketnya!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat pembelian karcis. Sakura tentu saja terlonjak girang

.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk... Hoek... Ohok-ohoek"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan sesekali mengurut leher bagian belakangnya sambil memberinya minum ketika dibutuhkan

'_Sial!' _decih Sasuke merasa harga dirinya benar-benar turun

Sasuke merasa malu atas perkataannya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu, dengan PD nya dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan muntah, tapi sekarang? Hancurlah harga dirinya juga!

"A-aduh Sa-sasuke-kun? Muntahnya sudah belum?" tanya Sakura cemas sambil menyodorkan air mineral pada Sasuke dan tentu saja disambut rakus oleh Sasuke

"Aa..." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura pulang, "Ayo kita pulang"

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Mereka juga masih diam dimobil, tak bergerak

"Errr... Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku memaksamu, kau jadi muntah" ujar Sakura sambil meremas gaun putihnya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

"'_Tuh kan!' _Aku minta maaf ya" ujar Sakura lagi

"Iya, aku maafkan" jawab Sasuke menyerah

"Yeay! Sasuke-kun, terimakasih dengan semuanya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan!" ujar Sakura senang

"Hn. Sama-sama Saku, aku juga senang hari ini" jawab Sasuke tersenyum

**Cup**

"Aku masuk dulu, dah..." Sakura turun dari mobil dan buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya

Sasuke memegang pipi kirinya gugup, _'Pipiku dicium'_

Meski ciuman dipipinya bukan pertama kalinya dilakukan oleh Sakura, tapi ini terasa berbeda. Karena Sakura yang saat ini adalah Sakura yang sedang amnesia! Sasuke berharap bahwa waktu berhenti 1 juta kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dengan gerakan agak gugup, dia memacu mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Sakura menuju apartemennya dengan tenang

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21.00, tapi Sakura masih belum kunjung tidur. Dirinya masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri atas sikap Sasuke padanya tadi saat kencan. Makan malam bersama, bermain di rumah sakit berhantu sampai berjam-jam lamanya, dan terakhir bermain roller coaster

"Aku senang sekali, sangat senang" gumam Sakura gemas sambil menggigiti bantal berbentuk sapi dibawahnya, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun" gumamnya pelan sambl menguburkan dirinya dibantalan empuk dan mulai menjelajah mimpinya

..

TBC

..

**Hallo... Dera balik lagi... maaf update yang ini kayaknya lebih lama. Bahkan yang kemarin terakhir update aja bulan April -_-. Gomen...**

**Thanks to:**

**NururuFauziaa: **Iya, udh bosen sama Sakura yang ramping#dijotosSakura. Ini udh next

**shiina mizuki nw: **cantik atau jeleknya? Pikirkan saja sendiri#hahaha#plak. Dera gk gantungin ceritanya kok :-/

**caesarpuspita: **haha... iya bener, tapi Saku nya kasian#lho?. Ini udh lanjut

**NikeLagi: **sebesar apa ya?#plak. Ini udh lanjut

V3Banana: ini udh lanjut, nanti Dera tambah OOC lagi#ditendangSasu

sasa cherryl: panggilan tomat untuk Sasu udh terlalu mainstream, ini udh lanjut. Jangan panggil author-san ya... panggil aja Dera

**desypramitha26: **begitukah? Haha...

**An Style: **oh... salam kenal juga kak! Dera dapet alur dan cerita ini juga awalnya cuma iseng-iseng doang, tapi taunya banyak yang suka*ke-PD-an lu!*. mksih koreksinya juga kak. Ini romantis belum?#ha?!. Dera gk terlalu bisa bkin romance*padahal genrenya romance*

**Pasti semuanya semua reader pada nganggep ceritanya pendek banget, tapi daripada nanti Dera dianggep PHP krna updatenya terlalu lama, jadi Dera update secepatnya *gomen kl ada yang kesinggung***

**Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Suka

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Tomat Kecilku © **Dera Maori**

Warning!: AU, OOC, Typo everywhere, humor garing, aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya

Don't like, don't read

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

_Jam menunjukan pukul 21.00, tapi Sakura masih belum kunjung tidur. Dirinya masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri atas sikap Sasuke padanya tadi saat kencan. Makan malam bersama, bermain di rumah sakit berhantu sampai berjam-jam lamanya, dan terakhir bermain roller coaster._

"_Aku senang sekali, sangat senang" gumam Sakura gemas sambil menggigiti bantal berbentuk sapi dibawahnya, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun" gumamnya pelan sambl menguburkan dirinya dibantalan empuk dan mulai menjelajah mimpinya._

.

.

Onyx milik Sasuke masih saja belum mau menutup lantaran dibayangannya masih terpikir gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tertawa lepas bersamanya. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan membuka tas sekolahnya lalu mengambil kertas HVS putih yang berisi jadwal pelajaran seluruh kelas dari sela-sela bukunya.

"Besok adalah jadwal olahragaku. Lalu Sakura... Yes, jam kelas Sakura olahraga sama dengan kelasku!" guman Sasuke girang.

Segera saja dia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu stel baju olahraganya yang berwarna merah yang didominasi warna biru.

**Bruk**

"Mimpi indah, _hime_." bisik Sasuke lalu terlelap didalam tidurnya.

.

.

Lorong-lorong kelas mulai sepi karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, sedangkan Sakura menuju toilet perempuan untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian olahraga, sendirian, tak ada yang mau menemaninya.

"Eh! Kau tahu tidak! Jadwal olahraga kita sama dengan jadwal kelas XII-A!"

"Lalu?"

"Disana ada Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Dia pasti akan sangat keren."

"Semoga, kelas Sasuke-kun juga materi basket. Jadi, kita bisa lihat betapa kerennya Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Memangnya dia bisa bermain basket?"

"Cowok sekeren dan setampan itu pasti bisa!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara gadis dari kelasnya, "_Ada Sasuke-kun ya?_"

Omongan para gadis itu terhenti ketika Sakura membuka pintu toilet putri dan masuk diantara geromboloan gadis yang sedang berganti baju.

"Heh, gendut! Bisa-bisanya kau dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau gunakan apa?"

"Kau pasti menggunakan pelet."

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan cibiran itu, tapi dia segera masuk kedalam salah satu kamar toilet yang ada pada toilet putri tersebut.

"_Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku_" doa Sakura dalam hati.

**Dor**

**Dor**

**Dor**

"Cepat keluar, gendut! Aku ingin buang air!"

"I-iya! Tu-tunggu sebentar!" balas Sakura gugup, padahal ia sama sekali belum berganti pakaian. Dengan berat hati, dia pun buru-buru untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari seseorang.

"_Dia kok belum datang_" pikir Sasuke. "Hei...!" sambung Sasuke.

"Ya? Kau memanggilku?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke, pemuda itupun menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau sekelas dengan Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Dia masuk sekolah tidak?"

"Masuk kok. Memangnya dia tidak ada dilapangan?"

"Begitulah."

"Mungkin masih berganti pakaian."

"Ooh... terimakasih kalau begitu."

"Sama-sama"

Setelah bercakapan singkat dengan murid kelas sebelah, Sasuke duduk ditepi lapangan dan melihat kearah koridor ruang atas.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendapati sosok kepala pink yang sedang didorong-dorong oleh anak-anak perempuan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke geram, ditambah lagi Sakura sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah Sakura turun tangga, Sakura sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan sendirian sambil melamun.

"Hoi! Kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun!" tegur Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak kiri Sakura.

"E-eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" kaget Sakura berjengit.

"Hn."

Hening...

"Ternyata kita mendapat jadwal olahraga yang sama ya?" sambung Sasuke, berpura-pura baru mengetahui.

"I-iya" akhirnya Sakura harus mengalah juga, ikut berpura-pura baru mengetahuinya. Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, "_Dia kok jadi dingin begitu? Apa mungkin karena kejadian naik roller coaster itu?_" pikir Sakura merasa bersalah.

**Prit**

**Prit**

**Prit...**

"Ayo anak-anak... semuanya berkumpul!" guru olahraga nyentrik bergaya rambut bob berteriak sambil sesekali meniupkan peluit yang menggantung dilehernya.

Murid kelas XII-A dan XII-B segera berkumpul untuk dihadapan guru nyentrik itu, panggil saja Guy-_sensei_.

"Aku, selaku guru olahraga dari kelas XII-B dan kelas-kelas lainnya, ingin memberitahukan bahwa Utakata-_sensei _untuk sekarang seminggu kedepan tidak mengajar karena sedang ada dinas ke Suna." ujar Guy-_sensei_, dan itu juga langsung disambut sorakan senang dari seluruh murid kelas XII-A_—minus_ Sasuke.

"Eeiit... jangan senang dulu. Karena jadwal olahraga kelas kalian sama, maka Utakata-_sensei_ memintaku untuk mewakilinya selama dua minggu kedepan." sambung Guy-_sensei_. Dan itu langsung disambut oleh sorakan tak suka dari murid kelas XII-A_—minus_ Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang diam saja, tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Guy-_sensei_. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, dan menangkap basah Sakura sedang memperhatikannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkannya saja.

"_Huuh... untung saja belum ketahuan,_" lega Sakura merasa tak ketahuan

"Baiklah... sekarang, olahraga kita kali ini adalah bermain basket!" seru Guy-_sensei _sambil memasang fire eyes#plak.

"_Sensei_, apakah kita langsung duel?" murid berambut nanas bertanya sabelum menguap lebar.

"Uuhhmmm... aku rasa tidak, kita lakukan pemanasan biasa, coba-coba main dribble dan shooting, terutama untuk anak perempuan." jelas Guy-_sensei_.

"Errr... hanya itu, _sensei_?" tanya siswi dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Setelah itu, kita baru lakukan duel antara kelas XII-A dan XII-B." jawab Guy-_sensei_.

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

"Yes!"

"Yuuuhhuuu..."

"Semoga dari kelas XII-A ada Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau benar, aku akan mendukungnya penuh semangat!"

**Glek**

"_Basket katanya..._" batin Sakura ngeri.

.

.

"Ayo-ayo-ayo... masa kalian melakukan dribble saja tidak bisa..." omel Guy-_sensei_ pada murid perempuan.

Jelas saja, bola yang sudah disediakan untuk latihan dribble siswi-siswi ini terpencar kemana-mana, ada yang mencar sampai ke taman, ke kantin, ke tangga, dan lain-lain.

"Dasar payah, masa sampai segitunya hanya untuk dribble bola..." omel Guy-_sensei_, "Hei, kau yang gendut dan berambut pink!" panggil Guy-_sensei_.

"Haah... hah... hah... ya, _sensei_..." jawab Sakura dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari kearah Guy-_sensei _sambil membawa bola.

"Kau itu bisa men-dribble bola tidak, sih?" tanya Guy-_sensei_.

Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau men-dribble bola basket itu jangan terlalu rendah atau jangan terlalu tinggi," jelas Guy-_sensei_.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

**Plak**

Guy-_sensei _menepuk jidatnya pelan, dan membuat kekehan geli dari Sasuke yang menontonnya dari kejauhan.

"Kalau terlalu tinggi, kau akan sulit untuk menjangkau bolanya dan akan langsung direbut lawan. Kalau terlalu rendah, bola justru akan menggelinding kemana-mana, kecuali kalau tubuhmu kau bungkukan untuk menghindari tangkapan dari lawan. Mengerti maksudku?" ujar dan pertanyaan dari Guy-_sensei _membuat Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak, _sensei_," jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiih... masa gak ngerti juga sih..." omel Guy-_sensei_.

"Habis... _sensei _menjelaskannya terlalu cepat. Saku tidak mengerti," ujar Sakura polos.

"Aah... sudahlah, belajar sama yang lain saja," ucap Guy-_sensei_ sebal dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Hohoho... akhirnya aku terlepas juga dari ceramah panjang Guy-_sensei_..." syukur Sakura sambil tertawa sendiri, membuatnya dipandang aneh oleh murid-murid lain.

"Tak-tikmu itu lumayan juga," komentar suara dibelakang Sakura yang membuatnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"E-eh... Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn. Yang lain sudah mulai belajar shooting, kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan para siswi yang sedang belajar shooting basket.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura ambigu.

"Kenapa?"

"Olahraga itu menyebalkan," kometar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan seperti itu?" heran Sasuke.

"Karena olahraga itu menguras tenaga, membuat tubuh bau karena keringat, dan yang lebih parahnya ada cidera gara-gara olahraga. Dan aku tidak mau mendapatkan itu semua," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"_Kau sangat berbeda dibandingkan yang dulu,_" batin Sasuke miris.

**Flashback**

_**Syuu...**_

_**Drenk**_

_**Duk, duk, duk**_

_**Syuu...**_

_**Drenk**_

_**Slep**_

_**Duk, duk, duk**_

_**Prok**_

_**Prok**_

_**Prok**_

"_Kau hebat," puji anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun pada anak perempuan didepannya yang telah berhasil men-shoot bola dari jarak jauh._

"_Ahaha... itu belum seberapa, Sasuke-_kun_..." jawab anak perempuan berambut pink itu, walau semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya._

"_Tapi itu cukup hebat untuk anak perempuan seusiamu," puji Sasuke lagi._

"_Aah... iya-iya, kau menang. Kau kan bisa slam dunk, ajari aku dong..." pinta Sakura_—gadis berambut pink—_tersebut._

"_Kau ini, tubuhmu itu kurang tinggi, mana bisa kau melakukan slam dunk," ejek Sasuke._

"_Huaaaaaa... Sasuke-_kun _pelit!" ketus Sakura sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

_**Bug**_

_**Bug**_

_**Bug**_

_Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dada Sasuke menggunakan kepalan kedua tangannya. Meskipun sebenarnya pukulan itu terasa sakit bagi Sasuke._

"_E-e-eh... iya, akan kuajari." akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah._

"_Yeeeeee..." Sakura senang sambil berloncat-loncat ria._

"Perubahan emosi yang sangat cepat,_" batin Sasuke geli. "Tapi aku ingin tanya dulu... sesuka apa sih kau dengan olahraga? Tidak banyak perempuan yang menyukai olahraga?" tanya Sasuke sambil men-dribble bola basket dalam diam._

"_Yaaah... walaupun olahraga itu menguras tenaga, membuat tubuh bau karena keringat, dan yang lebih parah sampai cidera, tapi aku tetap suka. Kau tahu kan? Kalau aku itu sangat menyukai tantangan?" ujar Sakura._

"_Iya-in aja deh. Kalau gak diiya-in nanti marah," ujar Sasuke menyindir._

"_Huaaaaa kau menyebalkan!" protes Sakura lagi._

"_Iya-iya!"_

**End Flashback**

"Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku dilapangan ini dengan menggunakan baju olahraga," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya.

"E-eh? Untuk apa?" heran Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sakura dan berbisik, disertai tiupan pelan yang membuat Sakura geli.

Dapat dilihat, semua orang memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari tatapan sinis, rasa tak suka, iri, datar, cuek, malu, dan lain-lain.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku.

**Prit**

**Prit**

**Prit...**

"Saatnya duel antara kelas XII-A dan XII-B! Silahkan pilih team nya!" seru Guy-_sensei_ berkoar.

.

.

"Yak, team dari kelas XII-A terdiri dari Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, dan Deidara. Team dari kelas XII-B terdiri dari Gaara, Pein, Hidan, Neji, dan Rock Lee," seru Guy_-sensei _lagi. "Sekarang, bentuk formasinya," titah Guy-_sensei_.

"Siap..." aba-aba Guy-_sensei_ sambil memegang bola diantara Sasuke dan Gaara, "Mulai!"

Bola sudah dilemparkan keatas, Sasuke dan Gaara meloncat setinggi semampunya, dan bola itu diraih oleh Sasuke dan mencoba men-dribble kearah lawan. Sasuke melakukan dribble sambil memutar untuk menghindari hadangan Rock Lee.

"Deidara!" seru Sasuke memanggil Deidara sambil mengoper bola secara bounce past karena diantaranya ada Neji yang menghadang.

Deidara men-dribble bolanya lagi, berusaha untuk mendekati ring lawan, "Aaarrrghhh... Sasuke!" seru Deidara saat dirinya sudah dikepung oleh Hidan dan Pein dan mengoper bolanya secara bounce past.

Sasuke menangkap bolanya dan berusaha melakukan slam dunk kearah lawan. Ketika sedang melompat, Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada penonton yang ada disana, khususnya untuk Sakura.

**Blush**

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

"Sasuke-_kun _mengedip kearahku!"

"Tidak! Dia mengedip kearahku!"

Sementara Sakura hanya terpaku melihat pemuda yang disukainya mengedip kearahnya.

"PMR, PMR! Ada yang pingsan!"

"Ada yang mimisan juga!"

"_Kenapa semuanya jadi lebay sih?_" pikir Gaara.

**Drenk**

**Tiiinnkk**

"Yuuuuhuuuuuuu..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Yak, kelas XII-A mendapat 2 point, ayo kelas XII-B, jangan kalah!" ujar Guy-_sensei _ sambil memberi semangat.

.

.

Kini, pemenang diraih oleh kelas XII-A karena mendapat point tertinggi dibandingkan kelas XII-B, yaitu 18-14.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku membelikan minuman untukmu, terimalah..."

"Aku membawa handuk untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sini, biar aku pijiti, kau pasti lelah..."

Para gadis-gadis mengerubungi Sasuke termasuk siswi kelas XII-B.

"Apa-apaan itu, lawan yang menang, tapi mereka justru senang," gerutu pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji tak terima.

"Bilang saja iri, gondrong." ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau, durian!" ketus Neji sebal terhadap kawan lamanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih dikerubungi oleh para gadis dengan tatapan datar. Disebalah bangku penontonnya terdapat handuk putih, dua botol air mineral, dan dua roti sandwich yang dibungkus rapih menggunakan plastik, dia menatap sepaket (?) barang itu dengan tatapan kosong.

**Tek**

"Jangan melamun, nanti kesambet." suara baritone seseorang membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat disana, Sasuke dengan rambut chikenbutt nya yang sedikit lepek, bibirnya yang tipis, dan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat membuatnya terilihat errrr... sexy.

**Blush**

Entah dia mendapatkan pikiran itu dari mana, membuat pipinya merona merah. Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya bingung, namun lama-kelamaan dia menyeringai sexy.

**Tuk**

Sambil meletukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, dia berkata, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, tomat?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" kilah Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya demi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, helai-helai rambut pink nya terjatuh dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya pula.

"Itu... untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu, walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu karena matanya menatap kearah barang-barang yang Sakura letakan dibangku penonton. Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya pada sebelah kanan barang milik Sakura, jadilah barang-barang milik Sakura berada diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. "Apa ini untukku?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah botol, "Saku, tanganku sakit, bisa kau keringkan wajahku menggunakan handuk itu?" tanya Sasuke modus.

Dengan getar, Sakura mengambil handuk putih itu dan menempelkannya pada wajah Sasuke. Diusapnya pelan ketika mata Sasuke tertutup, tanpa sadar, handuk tersebut terjatuh dan tangan besarnya mengusap wajah Sasuke lembut. Bentuk ukiran yang Tuhan ciptakan pada Sasuke sungguh sempurna dimata Sakura. Alisnya yang hitam dan terbentuk rapih, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung putih mancung, dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Sakura mengusap bibir Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lakukan, eh?"

**Brugh**

"Aduh!"

Sakura berjengit kaget sampai dia terjatuh dari bangkunya, dan bokong tebalnya sukses menabrak aspal dibawahnya.

"Eh? Ayo bangun!" ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura bangun, meskipun berat, tapi dia juga ingin dicap sebagai lelaki gentle dimata Sakura. Mati-matian dia menahan teriakannya supaya tidak keluar saat kesulitan membantu tubuh Sakura bangun.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Sakura malu.

"Hn,"

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil merunduk, pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan Sasuke sewaktu jam olahraga, langkahnya menuju toilet putri untuk mengganti baju olahraga.

"_Yasudahlah, aku sudah terlanjut mengiyakan_," batin Sakura sambil masuk keruang toilet yang ada pada toilet putri.

Ditempat dan waktu yang sama, Sasuke sedang berganti pakaian ditoilet putra tanpa masuk keruang kecilnya, Sasuke menatap tubuhnya pada cermin panjang yang ada pada toilet putra tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyeringai mesum.

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah... sulit juga, kok Sasuke -_kun _belum datang ya?" gumam Sakura sendirian sambil mencoba men-dribble bola lalu men-shoot nya untuk menunggu Sasuke datang. "Aku harus mencobanya sampai bola itu masuk!" niat Sakura.

**Dug, dug, dug**

**Syuuuu**

**Drenk**

**Slep**

**Dug, dug**

"Yeeess! Akhirnya masuk juga!" riang Sakura sambil.

**Prok, prok, prok**

"Bagus juga usahamu," puji Sasuke dari belakang Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Masih ingat perkataanku sewaktu jam olahraga?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura hanya mengangguk malu.

**Flashback**

"_Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku dilapangan ini dengan menggunakan baju olahraga," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya._

"_E-eh? Untuk apa?" heran Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukai pelajaran olahraga jika aku yang mengajarkanmu,"_

_**Fyuuuhh**_

_Disertai tiupan pelan yang membuat Sakura geli._

**End Flashback**

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengejek. Sakura yang tak terima diejek itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah siap," sambung Sasuke santai.

**Sreeettt**

"Kyaaaaaa... kenapa kau membuka bajumu dihadapanku?!" teriak Sakura sambil menutupi matanya, berusaha untuk tidak mengintip apa yang tersaji didepannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab teriakan Sakura, tapi dia mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura yang semula menutupi matanya.

"Buka matamu, _honey_."

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya, tak lama kemudian matanya melotot.

"Jangan berani kau menutup matamu!"

Jadilah Sakura tak jadi menutup matanya kuat-kuat, pandangannya ia alihkan pada wajah Sasuke dibandingkan tubuhnya, dirasa lagi, tangan kekar Sasuke sedang menangkup pipinya yang chubby dan jarak wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya sangat tipis.

"Oke, cukup bermain dramanya. Kita mulai latihannya," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lapangan lalu memasukannya kedalam tas yang tersimpan dipinggir lapangan.

.

.

"Huaaaaa Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah tidak kuat!" jerit Sakura tak tertahankan(?) ketika dirinya dipaksa untuk berlari memutar lapangan sebanyak 3 kali disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu tomat!" balas Sasuke menjerit(?).

"Jangan panggil aku tomat, ayam!" bentak Sakura kesal sambil terus berlari memutar lapangan. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar Sakura sudah mulai memanggil nama akrabnya dulu.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku panggil kau apa? _Honey_, _darling_, Saku-_chan_, sayangku-manisku-cintaku? Hah?!" balas Sasuke.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhh!" teriak Sakura sebal.

"Satu putaran lagi, _darling_!" teriak Sasuke.

Jadilah sekarang mereka balas teriak-teriakan (-_-).

.

.

"9, 10, 11, 12."

Sekarang, Sakura tengah disuruh skotjam oleh Sasuke sebanyak 20 kali.

"Jangan ngomongnya saja, kau juga ikut!" bentak Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Gampang!"

"Selesai! Eh? Kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Push up," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi push up, dan melakukan push up dengan cepat.

Sakura sempat terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tubuhnya yang atletis itu, kini makin terlihat atletis, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang kini banjir keringat. Ekspresinya ketika push up membuat tangan Sakura gatal untuk menyentuh wajahnya, dan rambutnya yang lepek membuatnya ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai habis.

Merasa diperhatikan, kepala Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyeringai seksi, "Terpesona, eh?"

"A-apa katamu? Jangan PD!" bantah Sakura sambil mencoba melakukan posisi push up, dan Sasuke langsung bangkit.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" remeh Sasuke.

"Berhenti meremehkanku, ayam!"

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"S-sa...tu..."

**Brugh**

Belum sampai dua, tubuh Sakura sudah menimpa tanah lapangan disana.

"Mmmbbbhhh..."

Sasuke sempat menahan tawanya sebelum membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Apa?! Kau mau tertawa?! Tertawa saja sepuasmu!" nyalang Sakura galak.

"Aduh, galak nih. Ampun, mak!(?)" mohon Sasuke bercanda.

**Plak**

Helaian rambut softpink milik Sakura menampar wajah Sasuke, namun itu tak terasa apa-apa baginya.

"Huaaaatsiiimmm..."

Sasuke pura-pura bersin, itu membuat tatapan Sakura semakin galak.

.

.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai dari olahraga basket terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke sambil membawa bola basket itu lalu melemparkannya pada Sakura dan ditangkap baik olehnya. "Aku hanya akan mengajarkan tentang teknik dasarnya saja dulu, untuk basket kita latihan dribble."

Sakura hanya menganguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Dribble bisa dilakukan oleh tangan kanan ataupun tangan kiri. Tergantung tangan mana yang nyaman digunakan. Dribble dibagi menjadi dua, dribble tinggi dan dribble rendah. Dribble tinggi berguna untuk menggiring bola menuuju ring lawan, sedangkan dribble rendah dilakukan sambil membungkuk untuk menghindari lawan." jelas Sasuke sambil mencontohkannya pada Sakura, melakukan dribble dengan menggunakan tangan kanan.

Sakura mencoba mencontohkan apa yang Sasuke perlihatkan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, meskipun terkadang bola masih miring kemana-mana karena Sakura belum mampu menguasainya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Dribble tidak hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu tangan, bisa dilakukan dengan dua tangan secara bergantian, bukan bersamaan." jelas Sasuke sambil mencontohkanya.

"Ini contoh men-dribble bola dengan dua tangan. Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri, atau sebaliknya. Tapi, kedua tangan ini jangan digunakan sekaligus untuk men-dribble. Itu namanya pelanggaran," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul membuat Sakura menjadi merona sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan dribble rendah?" tanya Sakura.

"Dribble rendah dilakukan sambil membungkuk untuk menghindari lawan dengan cara memutar. Contoh, lawan berada disebelah kiri kita, kita dribble menggunakan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menghadangi lawan untuk merebut bola," ujar Sasuke sambil memberi contoh.

"Aku ingn tanya, semua pemain basket kan ada 10, kenapa semuanya berebutan bola?" tanya Sakura polos.

**Dueng**

Sasuke merasa seakan-akan ada gorilla nangkring diatas kepalanya sedang meminta satu ton pisang. Sasuke menarik nafasnya lalu menghembusnya kasar.

"Itu sudah aturan," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Masa cuma segitu, permainan sepak bola juga begitu." ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, tujuan olahraga seperti basket bukan hanya sekedar untuk olahraga biasa. Tapi melatih para pemainnya untuk bermain secara kerja sama, sportif, dan fokus yang biasa kita terapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Jika salah satu pemain tidak fokus, **deeerrr**bisa jadi wajahnya terkena sasaran lemparan bola. Semua olahraga memiliki satu kunci, yaitu fokus. Entah itu basket, sepak bola, volly, badminton, tenis, dan yang lainnya. Tidak fokus sedikit saja, poin hilang." ujar Sasuke bijak.

**Prok, prok, prok**

"Hiyaaaaa... itu sangat keren tadi. Kali ini, aku akan mencoba untuk menyukai olahraga!" girang Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya. _Akhirnya, dia menyukai juga_, pikir Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat kata-kata bijak itu dari mana?" lanjut Sakura.

"Copas," jawab Sasuke santai tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah ember.

**Dueng...**

..

TBC

..

**Hoho... aku balik lagi dengan up yang ngaretnya tak terkira#plak. Sebenernya masih panjang lagi, cuman aku sengaja bagi dua karena udah gatel juga mau up, kasian readernya#dihajar. Aku juga sebagai readers, ngerti kok perasaan kalian kalau fic yang kita suka gak dilanjut-lanjut kita bakalan kesel sendiri, dan itu termasuk aku sendiri, huahahahaa...**

**Yang masalah basket diatas, maaf aku gk terlalu tau tentang basket karena aku bukan anak basket. Kenapa gk tanya sama Papa Google aja? Aku hanya ingin menuangkan isi dari pikiranku tentang basket. Kalau diantara penjelasan diatas salah, silahkan beri tahu aku lewat review atau PM.**

**Nanti Senin, aku sudah mulai UTS. Doain ya, supaya UTS ku sukses. Gk ada yang remedial, Aaamiinn... Semoga kalian juga mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Itulah kenapa aku mempercepat up fic ini selain karena udah gatel.**

**Thanks to:**

**Guntur708: **Haha... ikutin aja terus jalan ceritanya, nanti juga dijelasin kok. Gk tau langsung gk tau perlahan, aku juga masih bingung#duak.

**NethyTomatocherry: **Haha... nanti juga aku suruh Sasu buat nyuruh Saku diet kok #nyenggolSasu.

** :** Iya, aku juga suka#heh?

**caesarpuspita: **Soalnya udh bosen sama Sakura yang deskripsinya ramping mulu#ditonjok. Nyahaha... ngebayanginnya gk usah terlalu dipaksa, nantinya korslet#emangnyalistrik?!#abaikan.

**Nikechaann: **Ooohhh jelas...

**NururuFauziaa: **Ganbatte Papi Sasu!#kasihsemangat.

V3Banana: *ngebisik* aku gk akan bikin Saku sampe langsing banget kok#ngasihbocoran.

**IndahP: **Kalau gk endut, mau dijadiin apa lagi dong?#digiling. Aku sengaja bikin Sasuke rada OOC supaya pembaca gak terlalu bosen sama Sasuke yang kayaknya terlalu flat juga sama Sakura. Itu pun tergantung ceritanya juga sih...

sasa cherryl: Yaiyalah... siapa dulu dong authornya#ngaco! Gk nyampe kurus kok. Pengertian kurus, langsing, dan normal kan beda#ngarang! Sama-sama...

**keybaekyixing: **Aku gk bisa kilat, soalnya bukan sejenis petir#abaikan.

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni: **Nanti juga ada bagiannya. Ini masih belum mesra, nanti juga ada bagiannya#jduak.

**ariyanata: **Untuk diet, mungkin chap depan atau dua chap yang akan mendatang lagi.

**Yosh! Makasih buat silent readers/fave/foll/review. Terutama review kalian adalah penyemangatku!**

**Cirebon, 1-10-15 at 8.47 pm**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
